My Little Mermaid
by LadyXing
Summary: Rin descubrió una extraña criatura en la playa cuando tenía ocho años. Ahora, nueve años después, luego de mudarse y vivir una pacífica vida frente al mar, intenta no pensar en los extraños acontecimientos de su niñez. Pero un hermoso chico con cola de pez vuelve a su vida para recordarle que no está tan loco como pensaba.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Todo comenzó cuando Rin Matsuoka había cumplido los ocho años._

Con los cabellos alborotados por la brisa, Rin corrió duna abajo cuando pudo divisar el mar por primera vez. Gou, su hermana menor de seis años, corrió a pasos torpes siguiéndole de cerca, mientras sus padres caminaban sonrientes detrás de ellos, vigilando que no se hicieran daño.

—¡Rin! ¡Hermanito, espérame!— gritaba la pelirroja, saltando las piedras que se interponían en su camino y dando pasos dudosos cuando la tierra se había vuelto arena. Rin se devolvió en sus pasos y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a correr sobre el terreno denso. Ambos sonreían felices al escuchar las olas del mar.

—¡Mira, Gou!— gritó el mayor cuando vio que la ola más grande reventaba estrepitosamente y hacía a los bañadores perderse un instante. Gou chilló con miedo al ver a todas las personas siento _tragadas_ por el mar, pero volvió a sonreír cuando éstas volvieron a aparecer después de que la ola hubiese llegado a la orilla.

—Rin, ¿estás contento?— preguntó su madre cuando los dos mayores llegaron junto a sus hijos. Rin asintió eufóricamente antes de volver su vista al hermoso paisaje—Que bueno, mañana podremos venir a disfrutar de la playa, ¿sí? Ahora vamos a la hostal.

—¡¿Eeeeh?!— chillaron los dos pequeños—¡¿Por qué mañana?! Podemos ir ahora— refunfuñó el mayor de los dos, cruzándose de brazos y mirando insistentemente a su papá, quien siempre cumplía sus caprichos. Gou hacía berrinche tironeando la falda de su madre, con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus grandes ojos.

—Pronto anochecerá, la marea tiende a subir por la noche y se vuelve muy peligroso. Es mejor que vayamos temprano en la mañana para disfrutarla todo el día, ¿sí?— Rin no se veía muy convencido, pero su padre siempre tenía razón—Mira, ya todos se están yendo— ambos niños miraron hacia la playa y vieron como todas las personas guardaban sus cosas y llamaban a los pocos bañistas que estaban aún en el mar.

—Hmp—chistó el mayor, tomando la mano de Gou y adelantándose por la arena hasta un conjunto de cabañas— Es por aquí, ¿no?—gruñó el pequeño, haciendo reír a sus padres, quienes asintieron y les siguieron de cerca para guiarlos en su _enfurecido_ camino.

La mañana había llegado y la familia Matsuoka se preparaba para su primer día en la playa.

Rin ayudaba a su pequeña hermana a inflar los flotadores que la ayudarían a mantenerse a salvo dentro del agua, mientras su madre preparaba los sándwiches para el almuerzo. Su padre había salido unos minutos antes para preparar el lugar, poniendo el parasol y la toalla donde se ubicarían, además de comprar bebidas.

—¿Están listos?— preguntó la mujer, sonriéndole a sus dos pequeños. Rin gritó un gran sí y su hermana sólo asintió efusivamente, un poco nerviosa por ser la primera vez dentro del mar— Bien, entonces nos vamos. Su padre debe estar aburrido esperándonos.

Rin no escuchó más y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera para llegar rápidamente al sendero que lo llevaría más rápido a la playa. Gou le siguió tomada de la mano de su madre y ambas caminaron lentamente por la colina, conversando de trivialidades y de lo hermosas que estaban las flores silvestres.

Una vez llegaron a su puesto, Rin corrió hacia el mar y se sumergió en las aguas apenas sintió que había espacio. El agua estaba helada, pero eso poco le importó y nadó dando unas ligeras brazadas para entrar en calor. Gou miraba asombrada desde la orilla, donde las olas reventaban y mojaban sus pies, chillaba cada que el agua le tocaba y junto a un niño que había aparecido de la nada se pusieron a jugar con las olas.

A la hora de almuerzo los cuatro Matsuoka se reunieron en las toallas a comer. Rin brillaba con una energía desbordante, reía y chillaba por todo, contándole a su hermana lo mucho que difería la piscina del mar, ella solo lo escuchaba atentamente, comiendo su sándwich de queso.

—¿Puedo ir a las rocas?—preguntó entonces a su padre. El hombre dudó un poco y miró a su mujer, quien le sonrió asintiendo.

—Sí, pero vamos a ir juntos, ¿está bien?—un pequeño puchero se coló en los labios del menor, pero asintió de todas formas y sonrió.

—Mientras nosotras vamos a jugar con la arena, ¿verdad, Gou-chan?—cuestionó la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de su hija y acomodándole el pelo detrás de las orejas. Gou asintió con una sonrisa, aún masticando el pan.

—Bien, no se hable más… ¿nos vamos, Rin?—el aludido saltó de su asiento y comenzó a correr hasta los roqueríos, su padre le siguió entre risotadas—¡Hey, espera a tu padre!—gritó, pero el niño seguía corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a su progenitor.

—¡Apura, papá!—y el hombre volvió a reír.

Caminaron por un sendero al lado de los roqueríos, evitando las primeras grandes rocas afiladas que el papá consideró peligrosas escalar. Juntos llegaron a un sector libre, donde había una pequeña isla de arena, y bajaron hasta las rocas y sus pozones de agua que se iban llenando y vaciando según la intensidad de las olas. Entre exploraciones fueron encontrando diversos crustáceos y animales marinos que llamaban la atención del menor, quién fue juntando una serie de caracoles para mostrárselos a su padre.

—¡Mira, mira, mira! Éste tiene el caparazón en espiral blanco y negro y este es café, ¡este parece un corazón! ¿no te lo parece?—chillaba Rin cada que encontraba algo nuevo. El hombre lo miraba sentado en una gran roca y le explicaba lo que no entendía, como que ese enorme bicho de brillantes colores era una estrella de mar—¡Oii! ¡Mira esto! ¿Qué es?—preguntó, mostrándoselo de lejos.

—No alcanzo a ver, ven acá—pidió su papá y él obedeció—Veamos, ¿qué es esto?

Ambos se quedaron mirando un extraño bulto que parecía una cápsula rugosa. Tenía un color azulado verdoso y brillaba en ciertas partes, tenía el tamaño de una linterna de mano, un poco más grande que una palma y se podía ver un poco de su interior a contra luz.

—Esto parece una crisálida, como la de las mariposas, ¿no te parece?—preguntó el hombre, levantando la cápsula hacia el sol para mirarla mejor—Mira, brilla como gemas en algunas partes y aquí… hay una cola—explicó, Rin se apoyó en sus hombros tras la espalda para mirar mejor. En efecto, a contra luz se veía una especie de cola de pez, demasiado larga para ser normal.

—¡Mira, ahí hay más!— señaló el menor hacia el pozón. El hombre miró y vio un montón de las mismas cápsulas, pero todas ellas estaba rotas o abiertas en algún extremo, al parecer la que tenía en sus manos era la única que no había salido.

—Déjala donde estaba, Rin. Al parecer estas cosas son nuevas y están naciendo. Sea lo que sea hay que dejar que se desarrollen como es debido—Rin, un poco dudoso, asintió y dejó la cápsula en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado—Se está haciendo tarde, mejor volvamos. Nadas un poco antes de que anochezca, ¿sí?

El pelirrojo miró la crisálida de nuevo y asintió. Su padre había dejado la piedra y estaba caminando por el sendero, pero él quería quedarse un poco más a observar esa extraña cosa. No sabía si había sido por el movimiento ondulante del agua, pero Rin juró ver que la cápsula se movía hasta esconderse bajo una roca donde desapareció, iba a buscarla de nuevo cuando su padre le llamó:—¡Rin, vámonos!

—Ya voy.

Bajo la roca una pequeña criatura de cola verde esmeralda nadaba alrededor de la cápsula que había sido arrojada al mar. Con sus pequeñas y escamosas manos daba vuelta la crisálida para encontrar el lado donde se había abierto una fisura o, al menos, debería haberse abierto una.

—¿Cuándo piensas salir, Haru?—gruñó la criatura cuando se cansó de buscar. La cápsula estaba ya un poco rugosa por el tiempo en que se había demorado en salir y a estas alturas el pequeño temía que su saco se rompiera de viejo y matara a su mejor amigo—Ni siquiera al ser sacado del agua te dignas a salir, ¡tu padre va a estar furioso!—reclamaba, golpeando el saco y finalmente sentándose sobre éste—¡Sal pronto, Haru!

Pero el saco no se rompió.

Al final de la semana, cuando las vacaciones se habían acabado para la familia Matsuoka, Rin volvió a los roqueríos para despedirse del mar… y también para ver si había habido un cambio con la extraña cosa que había encontrado hace cuatro días con su papá.

Buscó y buscó, pero no le hallaba. Vio como las demás cápsulas habían sido víctimas de los golpes del mar y estaban medio deshechas en la misma poza de agua. Escaló un par de rocas y buscó bajo estas hasta que al final le encontró.

La cápsula aún no se abría, pero estaba mucho más rugosa, parecía reseca y estaba muy débil, puesto que comenzó a descamarse cuando Rin la tomó entre sus manos. La levantó contraluz y vio que en su interior seguía esa extraña cola y una especie de líquido viscoso, puesto que tenía burbujas. La dejó sobre una roca húmeda y sacó su cámara fotográfica para retatarla, puesto que estaba claro que no podría llevársela a casa para mostrársela a sus amigos en la escuela. Sacó un montón de fotos en distintos ángulos y luego volvió a tomarla en sus manos, se sentó con ella en las manos y la miró intensamente por varios minutos.

Después de examinarla mucho la volvió a poner contraluz y vio como la cola se movía unos milímetros—¡Hey, llevas mucho tiempo ahí, ¿eh?! ¡Todas tus hermanas salieron hace mucho ya! ¿qué estás esperando? No puedes morir… ¡cosa!—chillaba el niño, balanceando un poco la cápsula y viendo como el animal dentro adquiría más movimiento—¡Vamos, tú puedes salir de ahí! ¡Ve con tus hermanas y haz nuevos amigos!

De un momento a otro la cápsula se rompió, soltando una enorme cantidad de líquido viscoso que cayó por las manos y antebrazos del pelirrojo— ¡Iugh!—chilló, pero calló cuando vio a la criatura que tenía en sus manos: un pequeño niño, con cola de pez. Rin se quedó petrificado cuando la criatura se apoyó en sus manos con sus pequeños y blanquecinos brazos y movió su larga cola aguamarina—¿Q-Qué es esto?—farfulló, mirando esos ojos azules, tan pequeños y tan bonitos.

La criatura lo miraba con una cara difícil de descifrar. Parecía aburrido, pero sorprendido o algo por el estilo, su estoico rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero todo se contenía en sus expresivos ojos. Rin, en un acto de autocontrol, dejó al pequeño ser en el agua, aprovechando de limpiarse y lo miró desde las alturas, aún sin poder creerse que algo tan extraño le estuviera sucediendo en ese preciso momento. El pequeño pez seguía mirándolo aún dentro del agua y no se movía para nada, prendado a sus ojos con una mirada tan penetrante que intimidó al humano.

—¡Rin, nos vamos!—gritó su madre desde la parte más alta del sendero. El pelirrojo gritó en respuesta y miró por última vez a la criatura. Vio como este movía los labios y pudo leer, a pesar de la distancia, que decía su nombre: —Rin— y sin más el pelirrojo corrió sendero arriba hasta el auto donde lo esperaban y volvió a la ciudad con sus padres y hermana, con la esperanza de nunca volver a recordar esa extraña cosa con cola de pez.


	2. Capítulo I

**Perdón por la demora ;A; pero salí de vacaciones y no he parado :c ¡Espero disfruten el capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews ;3;**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Nueve años habían pasado, Rin Matsuoka había cumplido diecisiete años hace un mes. Después de esa primera vez en la playa, sus padres habían decidido ir todos los veranos a disfrutar del mar en el mismo lugar.

Rin, como pudo, intentó olvidar lo sucedido en los roqueríos y como consecuencia de ese deseo, nunca volvió a ir. Pero, al octavo año de esas vacaciones, sus padres decidieron adquirir la casa que arrendaban todos los veranos y juntos se fueron a vivir ahí y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la monotonía de la gran ciudad.

Un año después y ya todo era diferente.

Tenía un mejor amigo de la escuela, su hermana estaba saliendo en fiestas y sus padres mantenían una tranquila vida de casados. Salía todos los días a las seis y media a correr por los alrededores, juntándose con Sousuke en el camino y volvía a su casa a ducharse para ir al instituto a las ocho, donde volvía a encontrarse con su mejor amigo y se quedaban hasta después de las seis de la tarde por los entrenamientos en el equipo de natación. Los fin de semana usualmente los ocupaba para dormir y entrenar horas extras, salir a correr o jugar básketball con los chicos del vecindario.

Pero nunca había vuelto a ir al pozón en los roqueríos.

Hasta que Sousuke lo llevó ahí junto a un par de chicas.

No era bueno con las relaciones en general, por lo que se había vuelto bastante complicado mantener a la chica rubia que le había traído su amigo en su compañía; no es que le interesara mucho de todas maneras. Sousuke era bastante popular por su carisma y atractivo y pronto estuvo dándose el lote con la castaña, lo cual le incomodaba un poco, puesto que la rubia al parecer, quería el mismo plan.

Rin miraba el cielo estrellado demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, la chica le conversaba de cosas triviales y acariciaba atrevidamente su pecho, paseando su blanca mano por sobre su camiseta y perdiéndose luego bajo ésta para tocarle directamente sobre la piel. Rin no se sentía nisiquiera un poco emocionado por el roce, más bien estaba un poco harto de la actitud facilona de la muchacha y comenzaba a desagradarle los sonidos obscenos que hacía la otra sobre su mejor amigo; pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se dejó mimar.

—Matsuoka—llamó la muchacha, él la miró y recibió con sorpresa sus labios. La besó adormilado, demasiado absorto en las sensaciones que le provocaban el cuerpo menudo y bien formado de la rubia. Un poco más animado, se decidió a acariciar a la muchacha por sobre la ropa y masajeó sus pechos como se sintió a gusto, hasta que unos ojos azules lo miraron desde el interior de una cueva entre las rocas.

—Matsuoka—dijo la criatura, llamándolo—Rin—murmuró, pero su voz era demasiado clara para el pelirrojo, quien se quitó a la chica de encima y se levantó de la roca en la que había estado sentado para fijarse en el chico de ojos azules que lo juzgaban con la mirada.

—Matsuoka, ¿qué sucede?—preguntó la muchacha, abrazándolo por la espalda—¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? Vamos a mi casa—pidió ella con voz seductora. Él quitó las manos de su pecho para alejar a la mujer y llamar a su amigo.

—Sousuke, vámonos—gruñó, pero el pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado mordiendo los hombros descubiertos de su chica—Al diablo, me voy yo—exclamó, cogiendo velocidad para salir lo más rápido posible de ese extraño lugar y alejarse de esa maldita cosa, que con los años había llegado a pensar que era una alucinación suya.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas y una vez en su casa se encerró en su habitación. Nunca, nunca más volvería a ese lugar.

Muchos meses pasaron, pero la incertidumbre aún estaba ahí. Rin se convencía cada día que se estaba volviendo loco de curiosidad por ver a esa criatura de nuevo. No podía ser real, de ninguna manera. Incluso aunque no recordaba casi nada de su primer encuentro, no podía olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules, eran demasiado atrayentes… incluso los había soñado incontables veces, pero era momento de parar.

Un día decidió volver al pozón por respuestas… o al menos la comprobación de que no eran alucinaciones y esa extraña cosa seguía ahí, esperándole o lo que sea que hacía en ese lugar. Sintiendose loco al respecto, bajó el sendero y se acercó a la poza de agua, que cada vez era más profunda, y esperó.

Estaba anocheciendo y no había rastro de la criatura. Rin estaba convencido de que todo había sido parte de su imaginación y que desde ese momento debería dejar de cuestionarse la existencia del muchacho, pues era imposible. Debería salir con chicas y hacer una vida normal de un chico de casi dieciocho años.

—Rin—escuchó—Matsuoka… Rin—el pelirrojo miró hacia la poza de agua y vio los enigmáticos ojos que lo perseguían en sueños. Bajo el agua se veía una silueta ondeante y poco podía distinguir aparte de esos escrutadores orbes.

—¿Sí?—contestó, sin saber que más decir. La criatura salió de la cueva donde estaba escondida y sacó la cabeza del agua. Rin no podía dar crédito a la cosa que estaba viendo. Un chico, como de su edad, había salido del agua y meneaba una gran cola de pez aguamarina, escamas centellaban como joyas y sus ojos, enmarcados por un extraño brillo de escamas, eran mucho más atrapantes que bajo el agua. El muchacho estiró su blanquecino brazo para alcanzarle, pero Rin saltó un paso antrás para que no lo tocara, ¿qué si intentaba llevárselo y ahogarlo?—¿Quién eres?—farfulló contrariado, con la voz temblándole al percatarse que la farsa había durado mucho tiempo para ser mentira.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?—preguntó el chico, su voz era muy baja y se escuchaba totalmente distinta a como era bajo el agua, mucho más conciliadora y suave.

—¡C-Claro que me acuerdo de ti! P-pero… ¿qué haces aquí?—Rin presentía que tenía una conversación demasiado trivial para estar tan asustado, eso no era normal.

—¿No puedo estar aquí?— preguntó la criatura cambiando su semblante a uno más serio. Rin negó con las manos y la cabeza, esperando que el chico no pensase que era un maleducado —Yo vivo cerca, en un arrecife en la costa— aclaró el chico, apuntando en una dirección hacia el fondo de la cueva que recién ahora el pelirrojo podía divisar.

—Ah— farfulló, llevando su mano derecha tras la cabeza para desordenarse los cabellos de la nuca, gesto que había heredado de su padre cuando no sabía qué más decir. Se sentía un poco estúpido en esta situación tan extraña… el chico parecía estudiarlo profundamente con un escaneo completo de su cuerpo —¿C-Como te llamas? Tu sabes mi nombre— preguntó entonces, recordando el hecho de que nunca se habían presentado. Repentinamente vino a él la imagen del chico "naciendo" en sus manos; el líquido vizcoso y esos pequeñísimos brazos lechosos, la cápsula y los demás huevos.

—Soy Haru, así me llaman mis hermanas— contestó, acercándose un poco más a la orilla, donde la profundidad era poca y podía apoyarse sobre la arena. Su larga cola aguamarina se meneó suavemente a su espalda y las escamas reflejaron los últimos rayos de luz; Rin pensó en que debería haber traído su cámara para retratar ese escenario de ensueño, sacado de un libro de fantasías.

—¿Qué eres?— preguntó, acercándose ya más tranquilo hasta la orilla, esperando que su voto de confianza fuera valorado por la criatura y no intentase ahogarlo o cualquier otra cosa. Haru se acercó más cuando vio que el pelirrojo se acunclillaba cerca de la orilla para observarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios y un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, esto era fantástico, Mako nunca se lo creería.

—Soy una sire… tritón. Soy un tritón— aclaró, apoyándose sobre sus brazos en la arena y recostando la cabeza. Rin pensó que por su postura y mirada el chico posiblemente estaba intentando coquetear con él —Tú eres un humano— comentó, Rin puso cara de obviedad y ambos rieron.

—Me asustaste la primera vez que te vi, podrías haber hecho eso con más clase y sin tanta baba— gruñó el humano, cruzando los brazos y adoptando la pose chula que lo caracterizaba en el continente. Haru lo observaba maravillado desde su pequeña cama bajo el agua, intantando pensar en la mejor forma de acercar al muchacho y poder tocar su piel, su seca piel de humano.

—Eso era líquido amnió…— Rin chilló e hizo que se callara, repentinamente verde. Aguantó las arcadas y volvió a acomodarse en la arena para mirar al tritón.

—Entonces… Haru, ¿no?— el chico asintió —Hola, estoy un poco confundido ahora, pero es un placer conocerte. Tuvimos un comienzo algo accidentado, no creí que realmente existieras, pero… eso. Un gusto— el pelirrojo extendió su mano y esperó pacientemente a que el otro se acercara a estrechársela. Haru lo miraba entre atónito y confundido, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Debería apoyar la cabeza como con los delfines? Ante la duda, Rin continuó: —Dame tu mano— él lo hizo, un poco desconfiado al principo —Así es como nosotros, los humanos, nos saludamos. Esto se llama… emm… ¿estrechar las manos? Ahora somos conocidos.

—¿Somos amigos?— se emocionó el chico pez, aleteando inconcientemente con demasiada fuerza, levantando el agua y mojando a su vez al pelirrojo.

—No, eeh, no, espera. No nos conocemos lo suficiente para ser amigos aún. Seamos conocidos primero, ¿sí?— Rin miró a su alrededor y pudo percatarse que ya era de noche —Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto entonces… Haru— levantó la mano en saludo y se fue caminando por el sendero hasta las cabañas. El pelinegro lo observó en todo su camino hasta que se perdió entre las rocas, suspiró y entró al mar, nadando rápidamente por la cueva y saliendo al fondo marino para buscar a su mejor amigo, Makoto. Debía contarle las buenas nuevas a él.

Mientras tanto Rin corría en dirección a cualquier parte.

 _¿Qué rayos había sido eso?_ ¿Cómo había podido formar una pseudo relación con un bicho que nisiquiera debería exitir? ¡Dios! Habían tenido una conversación de lo más trivial, ¿qué era eso? ¿debería sentirse enfermo y loco? ¿Seguro que no tenía alguna especie de falla mental? ¿Se lo imaginó? ¿Mañana Haru estaría esperándole en el mismo lugar? ¿Volverían a verse? … ¡¿Qué estaba pensando ahora?!

Varias horas pasaron antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente cuerdo como para enfrentar a su familia, pero la incomodidad en su pecho no lo abandonaba y para el final de la jornada, terminó quedándose dormido con unos bellos ojos azules acompañándolo en sus sueños.


End file.
